


I'll keep you safe...I promise

by My_name_is_the_letter_jay



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Magnus Bane, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Simon Lewis, Azazel is honestly one of the worst people on here, BAMF Raphael Santiago, Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Beautiful Magnus Bane, Bottom Magnus Bane, But Alec makes it all better don't worry, Depressed Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Even though i have literally no shame, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, He likes skirts okay, Hurt/Comfort, Im not really good at sex scenes, Insecure Magnus Bane, Izzy may be an Omega but shes still badass, Magnus crossdresses, Multi, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Raphael Santiago, Omega isabelle lightwood, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, later though, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_name_is_the_letter_jay/pseuds/My_name_is_the_letter_jay
Summary: Magnus is a beautiful omega with a dark and troubled past who doesn't trust anyone. Especially alphas.Alec is a caring, overprotective alpha who only wants someone to love and look after.When Alec sees Magnus being harassed by two other alphas and steps in to help him, what will happen?Will Magnus open up to Alec and let himself be looked after? Or will he push Alec away because he's scared of getting hurt again?And will Alec be able to help Magnus realize that he is worthy of love and that his past doesn't define him? Or will he give up when he realizes just how messed up Magnus is?





	1. Chapter 1

Alec woke up to the sound of his sister screeching in his ear to get up.

"Alec! Get your ass out of bed or else we're going to be late for school." Izzy screeched.

When he didn't respond, she started shaking him and poking his ribs repeatedly saying get up.

He sat up with a growl and snapped his teeth at her but she didn't even flinch. Instead she flashed him a smirk and started throwing clothes at him when he _still _just say there.

"Izzy, what are you doing in my room?" Alex snarled as he dodged another shirt thrown at him, "and why are you throwing clothes at me?" 

Izzy paused in her attempt at covering him in clothes to shoot him her _look_. It's not just any look either. It's the one that makes him feel like the stupidest person ever. 

Alec never got looks like this. Especially from omegas. Alphas aren't usually disrespected, but since he was a pure blooded alpha, coming from two alpha parents, no one even looks his way unless they wanted him to have sex with them.

"Hello? I'm talking to you!" He was brought back to the present only to see Izzy holding up a grey shirt and black pants. "Put these on."

" You still haven't answered my question Iz. "

"I can't have my brother going to school on his first day of senior year looking like a hobo can I?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm _helping_ you."

"Gee thanks sis. It's really nice to know that you have faith in my decisions." Alec mumbled.

"Oh stop acting like such a baby Alec. Seriously the only clothes you have are either black or just a lighter shade of black," His sister scolded him, " just accept the help and get dressed."

And she threw the clothes at him, shot him one last condescending look, and strolled out of the room.

He sighed as he got up to get dressed and brush his teeth. Did she have to barge into his room at, he glanced at his clock, six-thirty in the morning?

Oh wait.

Six-thirty?

_Shit_.  


School starts in forty-five minutes! And knowing Jace, it'll take them longer than that.

Unless he only takes Isabelle.

~•~

"Izzy we're leaving!" Alec whispered as he walked down the stairs.

" Why are we whispering? Are we leaving Jace? Please tell me we're leaving Jace. He's still asleep, " Izzy said.

"Yep."

" Sweet"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Magnus' morning and the events that lead up to him and Alec meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS: REFERENCE TO PAST NON-CON

Magnus hated getting up in the mornings with a fiery passion. He especially hated having to get up _early_ in the mornings. But he has school today.

Which makes everything ten times worse.

It's bad enough being an omega in today's society. But being a _male _omega?

That takes all of humanity's shitty attitude towards omegas already and multiplies it by at least twenty.

It's great.

Stretching, he got up and slips on an oversized navy blue sweater and some deep purple pants. He stumbles over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Looking in the mirror he decides to at least _try on_ some eyeliner and see how he looks. Just as he's finishing applying it to his eyelids, he hears someone yelling at him from downstairs.

" Magnus! Come downstairs or else we're gonna be late for school! " Raphael shouted before trailing off and muttering something in spanish.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, whats got your panties in a twist?" Magnus shouted back.

" Excuse me? My 'panties are in a twist' because my best friend showed up at my door with bruises on his arms, claiming that he ran into his bedroom door! " Raphael shot back, "except we both know that's not the whole truth is it Magnus?"

" I told you that my door brutally attacked me and I didn't feel safe since that's the room I sleep in, and you don't believe me? " Magnus pouted as walked down the stairs, "wow feeling the trust Raphie."

He stopped me in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Look, I know that there's something you're not telling me and I'm not going to push you. But! If someone is hurting you and I find out you didn't tell me, i am going to light so much fucking stuff on fire. All that will be left are cinders and ash. I fucking swear to every God there is."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "thanks Raphael it's nice to know that if I ever smell something burning its your fault because you're a crazy arsonist."

" That's not what I-"

"Yes, yes I know. Anyway can I have some water so I can take my scent suppressants? Please?"

He frowned at him but went to get water anyway. As he was doing that, Magnus dug through his bag for the tiny bottle of suppressants before remembering 

_ oh shit he was supposed to get a refill on that, but he had been so busy with 'doors' that he forgot. Great, Raphael is gonna kill him. Unless he pretends that he's taking them. _

_Magnus Bane you are a genius._

By the time Raphael came back, he was already pretending to have the pills on his mouth.

"Bank bou," he mumbled when Raphael handed him the glass. After swallowing a full of the water, Magnus got up to go out his shoes on and head out the door.

"Raphael! I'm leaving with or without you!" He shouted.

Silence.

"Ok byee!" Magnus yelled .

And walked out the door.

_~_•~

Alicante wasn't exactly a small city, but everything was pretty close together so Magnus arrived at Idris High School about 20 minutes before it actually started.

Since he had some time to kill, he decided to walk around and map out the fastest routes to each of his classes.

He was almost finished charting a course to his Astronomy class, when a hand shot out and yanked him behind a tree.

Rubbing his arm, he looked up at his attackers and was about to bite out a sharp retort when he smells their scents and realized that they're alphas.

Bad alphas.

"Look at what we have here, " one of them drawls, "a pretty little omega. Are you lost little omega? Where's your alpha?"

" I don't think he has one Marty! " the other one says looking at his neck for where his mating mark should be and sniffing him for any alpha scent. 

"Well then I reckon that we're gonna have to fix that. How would you like _two _alphas instead of one hmm? Pretty little thing like him isn't safe by themselves. Also since most omegas are sluts, he won't complain one bit now will you little omega? "

Magnus couldn't move this was reliving the whole thing over again. So he stayed silent.

Unfortunately, they must have taken his lack of words as an agreement because they started closing in on him, forcing his back flush to the tree.

Marty buried his nose into his left scent gland causing him to whimper.

"Aww! Did you hear that little whine Tommy? So cute. And he smells real nice too. " Marty says taking a deep sniff of his scent.

"You're gonna have so much fun with us little omega." Tommy says.

Magnus regains his voice and replies with a small "No I don't want to."

The alphas just laugh at him.

"Its ok omega. We'll take _really _good care of you."

They keep advancing on him making Magnus feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on.

He kept repeating 'no no no no no' over and over, but they just ignored him. He was about to start screaming when they grabbed his arm again. But then a new voice joined the conversation.

"What the fuck is going on here?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm a a day late but I have school and I need to sleep cause high schools a Bitch amirite? 
> 
> The next chapter will include violence. I have yet to decide if it's going to be a lot of just some but I will put a trigger warning in the beginning notes.  
That one person who left kudos, I appreciate you so much. I love attention.
> 
> Anyway yeah the next chapter should be up in two to three days. OK LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!  
BYEEEEE  
-Jay


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where alec and Magnus meet  
That's about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE AND SLIGHT DESCRIPTION OF BLOOD.

He had gotten to school(before the bell rang which was a miracle) and had been minding his own business, walking to his next class, when his nostrils were assaulted with the most delectable scent of omega ever. It smelled like sandalwood and vanilla and the cakes he and his mother used to make before the...accident.

But that scent brought out his alpha, it took over his mind, flooding his thoughts until all he could think of was that he _had _to protect this omega. He's mine mine _mine._

Then the scent turned sour and he nearly had a heart attack. The omega was scared.

Without thinking,he snarled and bolted off towards the direction it was coming from, stopping every minute or so to sniff the air again to make sure he was going the right way, before running again.

He stopped outside the Astronomy building at the back of the school and took another sniff. He realized that it was coming from behind the building rather than inside it, and his fear increases tenfold.

He skirted the edges of the building.

Which brings him to where he is now. 

~•~

The two alphas surrounding the snapped their heads up, looking at him in surprise. That only lasted about five seconds before their shocked expressions morphed into one of annoyance.

"I don't think it's any of your business what we're doing," the taller one says, " we're just having a bit of fun with our omega. "

"Yeah! Is that so bad?" The short one exclaims scornfully.

But Alec wasn't paying attention to them. No he was paying attention to the boy behind them and- 

Holy shit.

He was fucking beautiful.

He had golden-green eyes that slanted slightly and tan skin and wide hips and dark blue almost black hair and holy fucking shit was that eyeliner?

What was he doing here again?

He was pulled out of his reverie by a pitiful whine.

He glanced around confused, before realizing that the sound came from the omega. Remembering why he was here, he looked back at the alphas, his face pinched up into one of disgust, and let out a low, threatening, growl.

"He doesn't look like he's _your omega_," Alec snarled, " In fact, he doesn't look like he's _anyone's _omega. And he sure as he'll doesn't look like he wants to be _your _omega. "

"Your don't know what you're talking about!" The shorter one snaps.

" I don't? Then why not try and explain it to me, " Alec inquires.

"We-" 

"Because to me it looks like he's fucking terrified."

" He's just"

"And I don't know about you, but I don't like that. So you have thirty seconds to explain what the fuck you guys think you were going to do this omega, before I rips out your vocal chords and strangle you with them."

The short one looks scared, and Alec thinks that he went to far and is about to apologize.

Then the tall one opens his mouth.

"Look, he's an _omega,_" the alpha spots out that word like it's a work fighting to be into his mouth, " All omegas are either sluts, or useless. They are meant to be dominated and put in their place because they are below us. They're worse than _betas_ which means that they are practically nothing except slaves to alphas. "

He was going to say more -

But Alec punched him in the mouth.

They all froze. 

And then all hell broke loose.

With a snarl, the alpha launched himself at Alec attempting to punch him, but Alec dodged it and retaliated with another fist to the jaw, knocking him flat on his ass. The guy stood up, wiping ruby red blood from his lips, and delivered a swift kick to his to his leg. Falling to the ground, Alec swept his leg under the boy's feet, successfully bringing him down also.

With another growl, Alec jumped on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck, choking him. He kept squeezing and squeezing, and then through the red haze in mind, he felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked up and saw the the omega attempting to pull him off. Shaking his head to clear it, he also heard voice calling to him.

"Alpha stop! You're gonna kill him! Alpha! Let. Go. Of. Him!"

And with that, Alec immediately loosened his death grip from around the alphas throat and stood up, but not without planting a hard kick to his ribs, feeling a wave of smugness at the answering groan.

" Next time I see you guys, you had better not be harassing _anyone_ I don't care what they are. I. Will. Kill. You. " Alec said with a smirk.

Looking around, he noticed that the smaller one must have ran off leaving his friend to his fate. With a snort, Alec turned back to the alpha now attempting to stand up.

Walking over, he threw an arm around his shoulders as if they were old friends. He may have been digging his fingers into the guys shoulders, but no one can prove that.

"And I think you owe this omega an apology. Don't you?" Alec cheerfully says.

He remained silent .

So Alec had no choice but to grab the boy's arm and twist it behind his back harshly.

" _I said that I think you owe this omega an apology. So you have five _fucking seconds _to fucking apologize. " _Alec snarled twisting the arm farther back.

"Ok Ok! I'm sorry!"

" Sorry for what? "

" Everything! I'm sorry for everything I said and did to you! " he screamed when Alec kept tugging his arm back.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it? Now I think you should leave. _Run_**_._**" Alec whispered.

He scrambled to get away, kicking up dust and almost tripping over his own feet multiple times.

Chuckling, Alec turned back to the beautiful omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS LATE I WAS SO BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND SCHOOL!
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!
> 
> angway. The next chapter will be out in the next couple of days. If I am late it's only going to be by like half a day so I apologize in advance but high school is a Bitch.
> 
> I LOVE THOSE TWO PEOPLE WHO LEFT KUDOS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!  
comment on my work I wanna heeaar.  
Anyway thanks for reading this and I love all of you!
> 
> Hope you have great day!  
-Jay


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just Alec thinking that Magnus is beautiful and Magnus not understanding why someone stood up for him.

Magnus was extremely confused as to why an alpha was protecting _him. _

_He was an omega._

_An omega who hasn't thanked the alpha standing in front of him._

_Shit._

"T-thank you-u a-alpha," Magnus mumbled tripping over every word and keeping his head down as a sign of his submissive nature .

Magnus saw the alpha frown and freaked out when he took a small step forward, stopping when the omega flinched and took a small step back. "Call me Alexander or Alec. Not alpha," he said. " What's your name? "

_Wait a second. Alec? As in the Alexander Lightwood Alec? The son of one of the most vicious people in the world?_

He didn't realize that he was shaking and breathing hard until he felt a warm hand on his cheek.

Surprisingly, he didn't freak out like he thought he would. Instead he almost immediately started to relax and tried to focus on his surroundings.

"That's it beautiful, just breathe for me. It's alright. You're alright." Alec soothed.

Magnus took a deep breath and let it out feeling himself relax.

"There we go gorgeous. You're doing wonderfully. That's it." 

Realizing what the alpha said, Magnus felt a violent blush begin to make its way up his neck and he looked down avoiding eye contact with the dominant man in front of him.

"U-um oka-ay. I s-should ge-et to c-c-class now," Magnus stuttered out. He started walking away wobbling every few steps due to his weak knees, when he felt a strong arm wrap around his slim waist and pull him into an equally strong chest. Letting out a squeak, Magnus tried to wriggle out of the alpha's hold.

"Yeah," Alec started, " there's no way I'm letting you just walk to your classes when you're like this baby. "

Magnus blushed at the nickname but kept a small pout on his face.

"I'm fine alph-Alexander" Magnus corrected himself. "I c-can walk b-by myself-f.'

"Too late! Already made up my mind," the alpha cheered.

Magnus just stared at him. Where was the cold-blooded war machine from two minutes ago?

He was brought out if his thinking by Alec snapping his fingers.

"Hey lovey. As much as I think the petnames suit you, I'm going to have to ask for your name."

My name? Wait does he actually want to get to know me? _ Me? _Why though? Does he feel sorry for me? 

That must be it.

"Hey sweetie. You really can't help but daydream every two minutes can you?" Alec asked amused.

But to Magnus it sounded like he was disappointed in him.

"S-sorry alpha. I-I'll try t-to s-stop." Magnus said ashamed and scared.

"Hey now. It's okay. I was just joking baby." Alec soothes, " can I have your name now pretty omega?"

"M-Magnus. Magnus Bane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo sorry. This took too long. So many things have been going on. Can you forgive me? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec getting distracted by Magnus's everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is literally all of us towards Magnus at some point prove me wrong.

Alec couldn't help it. He couldn't help but want to constantly be touching Magnus. He couldn't help but want to take him away where no one could see or hurt him. And he especially couldn't help but call him a different pet name in every sentence.

He was just too adorable and beautiful to _not _call him one.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a tentative tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw that Magnus was looking back at him uncertainly with those big beautiful eyes. 

His eyes. It should be illegal to have eyes like that. He was drawn in by the golden irises swirling with hints of hazel. They were beautiful just like the rest of him. His eyes dropped to the omega's lips. With his slight cupids bow and full bottom lip, all Alec wanted to do was _kiss. Kiss his sinfully beautiful pink lips that I bet would look even prettier wrapped around my-_

"Aren't we s-supposed to be g-going to class alph-Alexander?" Magnus asked with a slight blush on his cheeks as if he knew what Alec was thinking.

_Adorable. The blush. Not Magnus knowing his dirty thoughts._

Another tug.

"Alpha?" Magnus whispered sounding unsure.

"Hmm?" Alec smartly replied.

"We h-"

"I told you to call me Alec or Alexander. Didn't I baby?" Alec interrupted him causing a gorgeous pink blush to spread on Magnus' caramel skin.

_I would sell my favorite now to keep that blush on his face._

_I just want to **bite** and mark him. _Alec thought. _Show everyone he's mine._

_I wonder how far that blush goes._

"S-sorry Alexander," a shy Magnus said to him, jolting him back to reality, "but we r-really need to g-get to c-class."

Alec groaned and and let out a dramatic whine. All he wanted to do was stare at Magnus some more. Was that too much to ask?

Hearing a laugh, he looked down to see that Magnus was giggling softly. 

_Oh my god._

_Forget my bow. I'll sell Jace if it meant I got to keep hearing that laugh. _ _He's perfect. Adorable. Wait why did he stop?_

With a pout, Alec focused back on Magnus only to see the omega with his hands over his mouth looking embarrassed and ashamed.

_Was he ashamed of how he laughed? Why? It's the best sound that I have heard in years._

_"_Why did you stop? That was the prettiest sound I've ever heard," he said.

A surprised Magnus met his gaze then looked away again quickly, "Really?" He asked doubtfully.

Tilting his head back up with a finger, Alec stroked his cheek.

_"Truly."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Alec have the same birthday September 12 and I am fanboying to the max right now.
> 
> I am SO sorry it's late. With coronavirus and all this other shit going on I got side tracked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Jay and I'm going to try to update every two days.  
I'm really awkward but I appreciate everyone's comments.  
So yeah.  
Bye for now.  
-Jay


End file.
